I. Technical Field
The invention relates to an instrument for endoscopic applications or the like, comprising a tube like member having a handling end portion having a flexible portion and actuating means located at the other end portion, and longitudinal elements for transferring the movement of the actuating means to the handling end portion resulting in a change of orientation thereof.
II. Description of the Related Art
Such an instrument is known from EP-A-1 708 609 and is normally used for applications such as minimal invasive surgery, but it is also applicable for other purposes such as the inspection or reparation of mechanical or electronic installations at locations which are difficult to reach.
In this known instrument a bending movement of the actuating end portion is transferred to a handling end portion by means of the longitudinal elements resulting in a corresponding bending movement of the handling end portion especially of the flexible part thereof. As a result of this construction the bending orientation of the flexible portion is limited to one direction at a time, as a result of which the application of this type of instrument is limited. This is especially true in situations where two endoscopic instruments are used in a parallel fashion located side by side, as in this situation it is not possible to direct the handling end portion to the same point because of the mutual spherical hindrance. Furthermore it is not always possible to use the instrument at defined locations because of some obstacles present in the access road to the point where some action is needed. More specifically there is a need for an instrument for endoscopic applications or the like which offers advanced possibilities in the guidance of the handling end portion of the instrument.